


Two Men, One Hart

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe reflects on her two options in men. Post 1x22- the Big Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men, One Hart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two men, one Hart

Unable to choose between

To decide and pick one seems so easy

But to pick on is to break the other

Two men, one Hart

One brings out the childlike part

He promises fun and laughs and good times

He promises a carefree life

He rash and brave

He funny and stupid

A womanizer he may seem

But he has his heart in the right place

Two men, one Hart

The other is mature

He knows where he's going

To say yes to him would be so easy

He just had his heart broken

Yes, it's true

And to think, he ran back to _her_

Despite that _she_ tore his heart from his chest

Two men, one Hart

It makes it hard to chose

What happens now?

To chose one would break the other

The first came when comfort was needed

Would take what he got and not ask for more

The second came after he left her on their wedding day

There's no guarantee that he won't do the same with me

So I lay back down, back in my bed

I've made my decision

It should have been clear

What was here in front of me, all along

I feel his lips on my neck, his smile against my hair

His arm surround me in a warm embrace

And then his lips move to me ear and he whispers,

_"Doc, stop thinking and just go to sleep."_


End file.
